


Burnt Sugar

by Marionette_Madness



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem Robbie Rotten, Fem Sportacus, I'm just a sad little lazytown sinner let me live, I've become a little bit obsessed with the idea of lesbian sportarobbie, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Madness/pseuds/Marionette_Madness
Summary: Roberta Rotten had grown used to the misfortune and failure that plagued her day-to-day life. With every failed scheme, elaborate disguise, and ultimate unraveling of her villainous plots, the villainess didn't think she could find any happiness in her monotonous life.But that all changed when she kissed a certain pointy-eared heroine.





	Burnt Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! Thanks for reading my sin- I mean, fanfiction! I've become slightly obsessed with the idea of lesbian sportarobbie, so I kind of had to write a fanfiction about it...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

To say that Roberta Rotten had poor impulse control, the inability to think most plans through, and perhaps even a few underdeveloped decision making skills, would be a gross understatement. She was, in fact, all of those things and then some. But, despite these less than desired character traits, the villainous woman liked to think that she managed herself pretty well, with her cunning wits and inventing skills making her the best, if not only, villainess in Lazytown.

Unless she was around Sportacus.

Even when going through with the most genius plan or testing out her latest grand invention, Roberta found herself messing up around the stupid heroine, always making a fool of herself without fail. It was something she couldn't explain, simply that the mere presence of the elven woman made her confused and frustrated. She could never figure out the strange and annoying phenomenon. 

That is, until the day that they kissed.

Neither of them expected it to happen, it was sudden and in the heat of the moment, but it still happened.

It had been another normal day in Lazytown, with Roberta in a brand new disguise, attempting to trick the children into a scheme that would ultimately lead to their beloved town heroine having to leave Lazytown forever.

Her chosen disguise of that day was that of an exotic belly dancer, dressed in flowing purple satin, with an orange veil to cover the lower half of her face, revealing only her sharp grey eyes to captivate the children with. She had even added a glimmering fake bellybutton ring to accent her exposed middle, just for the fun of it.

The children were enchanted by her at first, the little pink boy especially excited by the prospect of dancing along with the foreign performer in her caravan show. Of course, the plan backfired when Roberta attempted to steal the children away from Lazytown, so Sportacus would have no-one left to save and eventually leave forever.

The children didn't want to leave their home and ultimately escaped with the help of Sportacus, who saved the day, as usual.

 

While they all celebrated and danced in the center of town, singing their stupid songs and dancing their stupid dances, Roberta left, feeling dejected. Instead of going back to her lair to wallow and brood like she usually did, though, the villainess found herself wandering farther away from her lair entrance and into the quiet field beyond.

It was surprisingly peaceful in the field, something Roberta didn't experience very often in the small town. Gratefully, Roberta sat in the soft grass of the field, the blades tickling the back of her exposed midriff as she leaned back on her arms. With nothing else to do, she thought back on her failed plan of the day, wondering darkly why she could never get anything right. 

If the stupid elf would have just stayed out of the way, she would have been successful, right?

But every single attempt to rid the town of the elf proved fruitless, time after time and day after day. It was starting to get extremely irritating and Roberta scowled at the thought of each and every failure that followed her wherever she went. The children didn't even take her seriously as a villain anymore, so who knew what Sportacus thought of her? The stupid heroine probably thought of her as nothing more than a pesky problem, like a flickering lightbulb that held no real threat, just mild annoyance and occasional headaches.

She missed the days she had been feared by the people of Lazytown. Those days felt so far away, out of her grasp as fading memories.

So lost in her own dark thoughts, Roberta didn't even hear someone approaching behind her until they were right beside her.

"Are you alright, Roberta?" Sportacus asked, pulling the villainess out of her own thoughts and making her jump at the suddenness of her appearance.

"What the hell?!" Roberta yelped, arms falling beneath her as she jumped, making her back fall against the grass with a soft thump. The woman glared up at the annoying heroine, who just stared back with an amused smiled on her lips.

"I didn't mean to scare you."Sportacus giggled, offering a hand to help pull the woman off of the ground.

Roberta grumbled and swatted away her hand, pulling herself off of the grass with a few muttered curses, "Well, you did, Sportastupid."

She sighed in frustration and brushed the grass off of her back, annoyed as it began to stick to her pale, exposed skin. She was definitely showering tonight, she probably smelled like nature already. Disgusting.

"I'm sorry." Sportacus giggled again, not sounding very sorry at all as she took a seat right beside Roberta.

"Whatever." Roberta grumbled back, slouching and resting her chin on her propped up arms.

The two women lased into a content silence, both heroine and villainess quiet as they gazed at the sky, the sun beginning to dip into the horizon, painting the sky in a rainbow of purple, pink, and orange, with a hint of blue still clinging to the fading day.

"Your disguise was beautiful today." Sportacus said suddenly, Roberta not even realizing the heroine had looked away from the gorgeous sky to look over at her.

"Of course it was, I spent a lot of time on it," Roberta scoffed, holding out her arms to show off the detail she had put into the silken sleeves, having paid special attention to the stitched swirls lining the delicate fabric, "I only wear the best."

"And you always look fantastic," Sportacus smiled, admiring the detail in the sleeve, "the children love it and so do I."

The villain found herself blushing slightly at the words, as she hadn't expected to be praised after such a disaster of a plan. If anything, she had expected someone to ambush her and insult her like she deserved.

But instead, there she was, being praised by the town heroine. What had her life become?

"Thanks, I guess..." She mumbled uncertainly, rubbing the back of her head while her eyes stayed stubbornly glued to the ground, "I didn't think you liked my disguises, since they all involve me trying to run you out of town."

"Oh no, Roberta!" Sportaucs cried out, suddenly very close to the villainess, though Roberta couldn't find it in her to push her away, "I love your disguises, they're so creative and interesting, Lazytown wouldn't be the same without them."

"You love them?" Roberta scoffed with amusement, "Even when they involve me tricking the little brats?"

Sportacus laughed, the sound light and happy, the echo of it ringing in the villainess' ears and making her stomach flip dangerously, "They teach the children valuable lessons. I must admit, they're pretty fun, too."

Roberta rolled her eyes, chuckling and looking away from the grinning elf. She hated to admit it, but the praise was making her sour mood far better than it had been earlier.

"You like anything if it gives you an excuse to show off." Roberta scoffed with a teasing smirk.

Sportacus shrugged, "I love exercising, but I also really love you, Roberta!"

The words escaped her mouth before the heroine could stop them, slapping a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said. A dark blush crept up to her cheeks, very obvious despite the hand covering her face.

"I-I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked nervously, hands twitching away from her mouth and into her sandy hair, fingers twisting anxiously in the wavy locks peaking from beneath her cap.

"Yes, yes you did." Roberta confirmed quietly, still in shock herself. Out of anything Sportacus could have said to her that day in the field, those words were the last thing Roberta expected to hear.

It was awkward and tense for a long moment, Roberta unsure of what to say while Sportacus was too anxious to speak, tugging at her hair nervously instead of finding something witty to say.

"I-I should probably go, yeah?" Sportacus spoke up quietly, shifting to try and get up from the grass, "I guess I'll see you later--"

Roberta moved before her mind could stop her, taking advantage of their close proximity and pulling Sportacus back towards her by the arm, making the heroine yelp in surprise as she was tugged even closer to the villainess.

Before she could chicken out and decide it was a bad idea, Roberta cupped Sportacus' warm cheeks in her own pale hands and tugged the heroine closer, their lips meeting slowly, with a hint of hesitation. The kiss barely lasted a second before Sportacus let out a surprised squeak and pulled back, though not so far away that she wasn't still within holding range.

"R-Roberta?" Sportacus stuttered out, obviously confused, but not exactly upset, shown by the hesitant smile on her lips, "Why--"

"Shut up, don't ruin it." Roberta snapped, pressing a long finger against the heroine's mouth, shushing her before she could question everything and ruin the mood.

Sportacus only hesitated for a moment, before she smiled gently and nodded in understanding, her hands coming up to cup Roberta's cheeks, mirroring her gesture from just moments before.   


The second kiss was sweeter, less hesitant, but still wildly uncertain. Their lips dragged against each other slowly, neither villainess nor heroine rushing, simply reveling in the intoxicating movement between them.

Before things went any further, Sportacus pulled away, breathless, her cheeks stained with a healthy blush and her lips glistening from the extended period of kissing. She grinned happily, surging forward to pull Roberta into a sudden, intense embrace.

"I'm so happy, Roberta," The heroine said excitedly, kissing the villainess on the cheek with a happy grin, "I'm so, so happy."

"I am, too, Sportasweet," Roberta chuckled, "who knew it took kissing you to make you sit still for five seconds?"

Sportacus rolled her eyes and hit Roberta on the arm playfully, to which the woman responded by snatching the heroine's hat from her head and tossing it behind her. She chuckled at the elf's childish pout, but then became distracted by her free hair. More notably, her ears.

"I don't know why you wear that thing all of the time," Roberta scoffed quietly, fingers gently tracing the cartilage of the pointed ears, "you have such nice hair and I'm sure the brats would get a kick out of these."

She flicked the ear gently for emphasis, making Sportacus flinch away and pout even more.

"Suddenly finding out that their town hero is magical would just be confusing for everyone." Sportacus rationalized with a small shrug.

"I'm half fae and they don't seem that bothered by it." Roberta commented, fully aware of the major differences, but choosing to say so anyway.

"It's not very noticeable, your magic manifests in very subtle ways," Sportacus argued, finger idly tugging at one of her ears, "this isn't what I would call subtle."

With a quiet chuckle, Roberta pulled Sportacus back towards her, arm snaking around her waist and tugging her closer to herself. Sportacus spotted fidgeting and settled against the villainess' side, letting her head rest on the woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Roberta chuckled, nuzzling into the heroine's soft hair, "your secret is safe with me."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

After that day in the field, it went without saying that the heroine and villainess of Lazytown were in a relationship. While neither told anyone about their kiss or their newfound romance, it was painfully obvious to anyone that had known the pair for any amount of time. Even Ziggy was able to pick up on Sportacus' happy sighing and Roberta's improved mood, the situation obvious to the small, usually oblivious girl.

But nobody in Lazytown pressured them to open up about their relationship, letting them have their peace until they were ready to announce it officially to the world.

Meanwhile, the oblivious couple enjoyed their peace, often finding themselves in the privacy of Roberta's lair.

With Roberta's fear of heights, it was the better option for the couple to spend time alone, away for the prying, curious eyes of the children and townspeople. Sportacus didn't mind, she was simply happy that her accidental confession had somehow worked out for the better than what she had originally believed.

Roberta, on the other hand, was just happy to have the heroine elf in such an intimate setting, the moments the two women were apart few and far between. Sportacus was surprisingly aggressive when she had grown past the shy, chaste kisses they shared at first, quickly becoming adventurous and clever with her tongue and hands, effectively turning Roberta into a whimpering mess each and every time.   


Not that Roberta didn't have that adventurous streak in herself as well. She simply found herself loving to be controlled and ravished by the heroine, letting the elven woman take the lead more often than not.

The villainess especially loved it when Sportacus took her by surprise, shocking her with her boldness and eagerness to please.

Roberta found herself pacing the metal floors of her lair one evening, mind full of half-constructed inventions and scrapped designs for disguises. Her heels clicked and echoed in a steady mantra, going on for so long her girlfriend feared the villainess might have thought herself into a rut. So, like the caring lover she was, Sportacus devised a simple plan to help the stressed woman relax.

"Roberta," Sportacus called to the pacing woman in hope of getting her attention, "why don't you take a break?"

Roberta did stop, but then she scoffed and laughed, not really the effect Sportaucs was going for, "Out of all people, you're telling me to not be active? That's hilarious."

Sportacus shook her head, but still laughed at the woman's stubborn nature, "I'm serious, Roberta, you should take a break. I don't want you getting stressed out."

Roberta actually seemed to listen to Sportacus' concerns, pausing instead of coming up with a snarky comment in return. With a deep sigh that conveyed her unwillingness to comply, she walked over to the elf anyway, looping her arms over her shoulders and peering down at her with a small smile.

"Stupid hero," Roberta chuckled, long fingers moving to play with the ends of her lover's wavy hair, "always looking out for people."

"That's my job," Sportacus smiled, reaching up and stroking Roberta's cheek with gentle fingers, "as both a hero and your girlfriend."

She took that moment to stretch up on her toes and give the villainess a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling back with a soft smile, but still maintaining a close, comfortable distance, loosely embracing the taller woman in her toned arms.

It was intended to be quick and somewhat innocent, but Roberta had other plans.

The villainess immediately chased after the heroine for another kiss, the second far less innocent and instead deep and filled with underlying passion. Sportacus was quick to reciprocate, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Roberta's slender shoulders, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Pale hands traveled down Sportacus' slender body, resting on her hips before moving even lower and making the heroine moan in surprise as her ass was cupped in a firm grip.

Roberta pulled away slightly and smirked, voice husky as she whispered, "Oh, did you like that?"

Sportacus rolled her eyes, "Is that even a question?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'll get an answer eventually." Roberta chuckled and returned to kiss full force, not wasting any time licking a stripe against the heroine's full lips, silently asking for entrance.

Sportacus allowed the kiss to be deepened without hesitation, moaning softly as their tongues tangled together in mess of saliva and soft moans. Roberta lead the kiss for awhile, kneading Sportacus' firm ass in her hands and pressing the hero close before the elven woman began to think of how she could turn the tables and surprise the taller woman. The villainess pulled away, but only returned the to kiss the warm column of the elven woman's neck, pulling breathy moans out of her.

"Not so high, Roberta," Sportacus warned breathlessly when the woman began to suck marks into her skin, "the children will see and think I got hurt again."

The villainess chuckled against Sportacus' skin, remembering the incident well. Sportacus had gone out to play with the children, but found that they were concerned by the smattering of bruises against her neck. It had been hilarious as she watched the elf through her periscope, the heroine fumbling to explain that she had fallen while doing some complicated exercise.   


The children had bought it, but Sportacus still returned to the lair embarrassed and wishing to not relive the experience again.

 

"Whoops," Roberta chuckled, eyeing the mark she had left high on the heroine's neck, "you should have warned me earlier."

Sportacus pulled away and scowled playfully at the woman, trying her best to keep a powerful composure as thought of what to do next.

"You're so bad, Roberta," She whispered, playful smile tugging at her lips, "so, so bad."

"Oh?" Roberta raised a brow curiously, "Have I been naughty?"

Sportacus smirked and tugged Roberta closer, hands gripping her slim, yet plush hips firmly, "Very naughty. I think you need to be punished, what do you say?"

Roberta paused, a bit shocked by the display of dominance from someone usually so kind and soft. Only Roberta got to see that side of her and it made her feel special, being able to view something so thrilling and out of character.

So, of course, she played along.

"What if I promise to be a good girl?" Roberta asked softly, tone slightly teasing.

"Then you'd be lying," Sportacus chuckled, "and I would have another reason to punish you."

Sportacus reached her hands further from Roberta's waist, swiftly smacking her ass to get her idea across. Roberta jolted, an unexpected moan escaping her before she blushed and dropped her teasing. She nodded meekly while Sportacus soothed the area she had hit, then took the villainess by the hand and led her over to her own beloved chair.   


The heroine sat in the chair, making herself comfortable, before patting her lap and looking up at Roberta expectantly.

With only a bit of hesitance, Roberta kneeled and took her position, her stomach and waist pressed against Sportacus' thighs. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, with one hand gripping Sportacus' leg and the other tangled in the faux fur of the orange recliner.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop, alright?" Sportacus said gently, breaking character for a moment while she stroked Roberta's back lovingly.

Roberta nodded quietly in understanding, breathing deeply when Sportacus ran a deceptively gentle hand over her ass. She gasped when that same hand gripped the end of her skirt and yanked it up roughly so that her tights-clad backside were exposed.

If it were any other person, in any other situation, Roberta would have fought back, her personality not allowing her to be submissive. But Sportacus was the exception, leaving Roberta more than willing to let the powerful elf bend her to her own will.

Sportacus hand came down quickly, the slap echoing through the lair, along with Roberta's surprised gasp. Her skin burned with the pain of it, but the pleasure that came along with it traveled up her spine, making her moan weakly.

Sportacus smiled and soothed the abused cheek with her hand, before preparing another strike, aiming at the other cheek. The second slap pulled a choked moan out of Roberta, the pleasure-pain coursing through her body even more now that the initial pain had passed.   


The next few strikes were a pattern of spanking, moaning, and soothing, Roberta finding herself lost in the cycle as the burning and tingling in her ass increased, becoming even more turned on with each and every smack.

By the time Sportacus decided Roberta had  had enough, the villainess was trembling on her lap, shallow pants and soft moans escaping her without her even realizing it.

"I think you've learned your lesson," Sportacus said slightly, soothing her hand over Roberta's abused ass, the heat radiating from beneath the black tights.

Sportacus helped Roberta from her position on the hero's lap, quickly shifting them so the taller woman sat snugly in her lap, straddling her thighs in a way elven woman found irresistible.

"Are you feeling alright, do you want to take a break?" Sportacus asked, noting Roberta's heavy breathing and flushed cheeks.

"I'm better than alright," Roberta panted, leaning in closer to press a kiss against the elf's lips, "I'll be a good girl for you."

She began to grind down on Sportacus' thigh, moaning softly against the heroine's lips.

Sportacus pulled her closer, grabbing her wrists forcefully and placing them against her chest, silently pleading for her to take action while they kissed. Roberta got the message, hands beginning to firmly kneed the heroine's breasts, making her moan in return into the villainess' mouth.

They broke apart for a moment so Roberta could quickly undo Sportacus' vest, tossing it aside, then moving to yank off her white shirt, exposing the blue sports bra underneath. Sportacus reached forward to do the same, unbuttoning Roberta's vest and helping her out of her turtleneck, a bit more gentle than the other woman had been.

While Sportacus' undergarments were plain and specially meant to endure her strict workout regimen, Roberta was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. Instead of a plain and simple bra, she wore something far more black and lacy that accentuated her small breasts perfectly, contrasting against her milky white skin.   


"You're so beautiful." Sportacus whispered, not even realizing she had said anything until Roberta froze and blushed, shrinking in on herself slightly.

Sportacus quickly swooped in and pulled Roberta closer to her, covering her mouth with her own in a slow, sensual kiss. The kiss was somewhat innocent, but the same couldn't be said for Sportacus' hands as they inched up Roberta's thigh, underneath her skirt, and then between her legs. The tights were an unfortunate second layer to the equation, but that didn't stop Sportacus from pressing her hand firmly against Roberta's wet heat.

The villain moaned loudly at the contact, obviously still worked up from the spanking as she grinded against the hero's hand shamelessly.

"I think you deserve a treat for being so good," Sportacus said suddenly, retracting her hand and moving to cup Roberta's face in her warm palms, "how does that sound?"

Roberta nodded quickly, "Sounds good, very good, very, very good."

Sportacus smiled, then wasted no time sitting up and wrapping Roberta's long legs around her waist before hoisting her up and making her way toward the villainess' bedroom. She was glad that she had become accustomed to the obscenely large lair's layout, or else she would gotten hopelessly lost, like the first few times she had stayed in Roberta's home.

With a swift kick to the bedroom door, Sportacus entered the bedroom and immediately strode toward the bed, placing Roberta onto the purple striped comforter with great care. Before she joined the villainess on the bed, she kicked off her shoes and swiftly removed her tight workout pants, leaving her exposed in her simple blue underwear.

Roberta made the move to join her, fumbling with the button and zipper of her pencil skirt, but Sportacus surged forward and held her wrists in a strong, restrictive grip.

"Let me." Sportacus whispered huskily, switching her grip so that one hand could trail down Roberta's body and down to her skirt.

She unzipped and yanked down the article, pulling it past her ankles and throwing it aside. Next, she honed in on the woman's black tights, taking her time trailing her hands across her long legs and up her thighs and torso before slowly tugging them down. Roberta gasped when the chilly air hit her flushed skin and damp panties, instinctively closing her legs. Sportacus didn't let her have a moment of modesty, though, removing the panties, pulling her thighs open, and taking her place between them.

"You don't have to hide from me, Roberta," Sportacus purred quietly, "I think you're beautiful, no reason to be shy."

"You sappy little shit," Roberta snorted, though her eyes held a warm fondness as she pulled the elven woman closer, "enough talking, more making out."

While they kissed, Roberta's hands were busy snaking up Sportacus' back and trailing across the hooks of the elf's bra, fingers quick to unhook them and pull away the straps. With the bra out of the way, Roberta eagerly cupped Sportacus' breasts, hands kneading the warm flesh and tweaking her nipples to get a reaction.

Sportacus pulled back to moan against Roberta's lips and ground her hips down instinctively, relishing in the slight stimuli.

"I thought you wanted your treat, Roberta." Sportacus laughed quietly when the villainess placed a wet kiss against one of her breasts.

"She's right here." Roberta chuckled, giving the smooth skin a teasing bite.

The heroine moaned breathily before moving to push Roberta back into the sheets, then shifting so that she layed flat on the bed beside her. She tugged the villainess until she was sitting up and hovering over her in hopes of conveying what she wanted her to do.

"Do you...want me to sit on your face?" Roberta asked hesitantly.

Sportacus nodded, pulling at the other woman's thigh so that she was straddling her chest, giving the heroine a wonderful view.

"It's okay, Roberta, I want you to," Sportacus reassured, petting the villainess' thighs lovingly to try and convince her, "I think we'll both like it."

"Are you sure?" Roberta asked, "Don't you need to, like, breathe or something?"

"I have a nose." Sportacus said matter-of-factly, hoping Roberta would get the idea that she actually did want it, instead of pretending for the villainess' benefit.

Sportacus was certain Roberta was about to pull away and ask to do something else instead, but then was surprised when she didn't. Instead, she hesitantly inched forward from the heroine's chest until she was hovering over her mouth and neck, thighs shaking slightly from the strain and holding herself up on her knees.

"Don't be shy." Sportacus whispered, straining her neck to kiss one of Roberta's thighs, carefully brushing her lips against her heat to try and temp her to relax into her mouth.

She rested her head again, smiling slightly as Roberta finally allowed herself to relax and rest her crotch against Sportacus' mouth, gasping slightly at the contact. Sportacus moaned as her mouth was covered and her breathing became slightly restricted, quickly reminding herself to breathe deeply through her nose.

Roberta grinded her hips slightly, testing the position to see if she liked it, then moaned in surprise when she felt Sportacus' tongue lick her wet heat encouragingly. Slowly, Roberta picked up speed and began grinding down in a slow rhythm encouraged by Sportacus, who thrusted her tongue inside of her over and over, moaning and causing the vibrations to stimulate her even more.

Sportacus shifted up slightly so that she could focus on applying pressure and stimulating Roberta's clitoris with her tongue, relishing in the broken moans that spilled from the woman's lips.

Due to being so worked up from the spanking and continuous making out, Roberta felt her orgasm overtaking her faster than she had expected. Lost in her own pleasure, Roberta grinded down into Sportacus' mouth, her voice cracking as she moaned loudly and came, practically seeing stars behind her closed eyes.  Sportacus felt Roberta's fluids gush against her mouth, readily lapping them up and helping the woman through her orgasm with gentle and soothing licks to her quivering entrance.

When Roberta came off the high of her orgasm, Sportacus helped her lie down on the bed beside her, the heroine still panting slightly from lack of air she had been getting beneath the villainess.

"Damn, you're good," Roberta huffed out, "I can't feel my toes, I didn't even know that could happen. Either that or I'm dying."

"Great orgasm and death are the only two options here?" Sportacus asked with an amused smile.

Roberta smirked and moved so that she hovered over the heroine, noting her flushed cheeks and panting breath, very obviously trying to keep her own arousal at bay. The villainess had other ideas, though.

"I'm the evil genius here, let me do the thinking," Roberta purred and trailed her fingers down Sportacus' toned stomach until her hand slipped into the heroine's soaked panties, immediately pressing into her quivering entrance, "you just enjoy the ride."

Sportacus moaned loudly at the sudden, but greatly needed, penetration, mouth falling open as small gasps escaped her. She hadn't even realized how turned on she was until Roberta began pumping two slick fingers inside of her, curling and twisting against her sensitive walls.

Sportacus gasped when Roberta thrusts the fingers deep inside of her, as far as they could go, the pressure and sensation making the elf see stars.

"R-Roberta," Sportacus moaned softly, lips parted as she panted and gasped, "pl-please, I need more."

"More of what?" Roberta asked teasingly, lips brushing the tip of one of the heroine's sensitive, pointed ears, "You've got to be more specific than that, I'm not a mind reader."

Sportacus' hips jerked on their own, her body searching for the pleasure that she so desperately needed. Roberta had stilled her fingers, keeping them deep inside of Sportacus as she waited so the elf to tell her what she wanted. With her mind and body in overdrive, she had no choice but to beg for something, anything.

"F-Fuck me, please, I need it," Sportacus moaned loudly, voice breaking as she tried to ask for what she needed, "do what you want to me, I'm yours, Roberta, I'm  yours ."

Roberta prided herself on her ability to pull vulgarities from the heroine, every dirty word she managed to coax out of her thrilling each and every time they spilled from the elf's mouth. It made Roberta feel special that she was the only one who could do such a thing and the only one special enough to hear the display of pure, unrestrained pleasure.

"See? Was that so hard?" Roberta smirked, leaning down to place a quick kiss on the heroine's lips.

The villainess then pulled her fingers out of Sportacus, making her whine at the loss and pout up at Roberta. Roberta then crawled off of the bed and stooped down to the floor, the cold metal making her shiver after being warm with lust for so long. She began to search under her bed, eventually pulling out a simple looking box that the two women had become very familiar with.

With a click, Roberta undid the latch and looked inside, met with the sight of several sex toys of varying colors and types. Most were dildos, but each had distinct purposes and functions, all giving the perfect amount of pleasure.

The villainess hummed casually as she made her selection, knowing very well that the heroine was watching her impatiently.

"I just can't decide," Roberta sighed dramatically, "what do you think, Sporta-dweeb?"

"Surprise me." Sportacus said quickly, fidgeting as the other woman made her wait.

Roberta shrugged and picked a dildo at random, choosing a bright purple vibrator of average size -- nothing crazy, but still one of Roberta's favorites.

"Perfect." Roberta smirked, shoving the box out of the way and returning to the bed to hover over the heroine once again.

Sportacus immediately shifted, leaning back and spreading her legs eagerly, more than ready to continue in their escapades.

"Eager, are we?" Roberta giggled, situating herself between the heroine's legs and reaching over to her bedside table for the strawberry-scented lube that she kept there, a personal favorite of Sportacus'.  


Sportacus nodded eagerly, watching silently while Roberta squirted a generous amount of pink-tinted lube into her hand and lathered the dildo with it, taking her time and effectively driving the heroine closer to the edge of insanity. The villainess made steady eye contact as she lowered the dildo to the heroine's entrance, barely even blinking as she teased the tip against her quivering heat.

Sportacus let out of high-pitched whine as Roberta pressed the tip into her, the lube making it easier for her to press a few inches in without pausing. Roberta paused and allowed Sportacus to adjust, before slowly pressing the purple silicone in even further.

When the dildo was nearly to the flared base, the villainess allowed the elf a brief moment of adjustment before slowly pumping it in shallow, precise thrusts. The heroine whimpered and threw her head back against the sheets, gasping at the fullness and the delicious drag of the toy inside of her.

The noises spilling from the elf's mouth encouraged Roberta to thrust the dildo even faster, wanting to pull even more breathless moans out of her. Sportacus was so loud during sex, to the point that her voice echoed throughout the bedroom, making Roberta glad that the walls were soundproofed.

Those noises were for her and her only.

Roberta twisted her wrist suddenly, sending the toy even deeper into Sportacus' heat, making the heroine moan loudly, her voice cracking while her toes curled against the soft sheets beneath her. Her hands scrambled for purchase on the bedspread as her hips bucked, but ended up wrapping her arms around Roberta's shoulders and pulling her close.

"O-Oh god," Sportacus moaned against Roberta's mouth, "it's so good, feels so good-- _ ah! _ "

Sportacus gasped, then drug Roberta into a passionate, messy kiss, more tongue and heavy panting than anything else. Roberta picked up the speed of her thrusts, while still keeping them deep and steady.

"Cum for me," Roberta panted into the shell of the heroine's ear, voice low and soothing with an undertone of pure lust, "touch yourself, I want to see you cum for me."

The heroine whined and nodded, extracting one of hands from around the villainess' shoulders and allowing it to trail down her body. Her hand lingered at her entrance for the moment, her fingers rubbing over the silicone thrusting in and out of her heat. She then began to rub at her clitoris, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed as the pleasure began to wash over her.

Sportacus' mouth hung open, not even attempting to stifle her voice as breathy moans and whines came from her the closer she got to her orgasm. Roberta smirked, taking in the sight of the town heroine coming undone beneath her, both the toy and her own fingers leaving her a mess of pleasure writhing against the sheets.

"R-Roberta," Sportacus moaned brokenly, hips bucking into the toy and her own hand as she chased her orgasm, "I love you, I love you so much--ah!"

Her babbling was interrupted by her own orgasm, the heroine throwing her head back against the sheets, mouth open in a silent wail as she came. Roberta drank in the sight, slowing the thrusts of the toy in her hand, but still moving it in slow, practiced strokes, milking the elven woman through her orgasm and the pleasure spreading through her body.

When Sportacus came down from her high, her body relaxing and practically melting into the sheets, Roberta slowly removed the dildo from her, setting it aside to be properly cleaned later. The villainess gave the heroine a sweet, slow kiss, before moving to cuddle close to her girlfriend, her fingers rubbing soothing circles into her stomach and hips.

"You're so amazing," Robera murmured softly into the warm skin of Sportacus' shoulder, "I don't deserve you."

Sportacus twisted her body so that she could face Roberta while they cuddled, a soft smile on her lips as she took in the other woman's features.

"You deserve me, Roberta," She said softly, hand coming up to trace along the woman's cheekbones, "you're so wonderful, I love you."

Roberta blushed deeply, still not used to those words being said to her, especially when it was Sportacus saying them. Their relationship didn't feel entirely real yet, instead like an amazing dream that Roberta never wanted to leave.

But it wasn't a dream. Sportacus was in her bed, glowing from her orgasm, and very, very real.

And Roberta had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, or at least tolerated it! Kudos are greatly appreciated, comments are even better! They keep the little writing demon inside of me pleased.


End file.
